Hidden Love
by Lexi Raye
Summary: When Raven sings a love song with Beast Boy what will happen? Will they admit their feelings or wil Raven just push him away? Rating because im paraniod. Read and Review please. R&R I'm working on redoing it and editing it before I finish it.
1. RockBand

A/N: Hey people its me. My names Alexis and I love writing stories this is my first fan fic so go easy on me. No flames first. This story kind of came to me when I was reading another fan fic.

"Ohhh, you lose Rae." Cyborg said handing Raven an olive green tube top with a pair of short denim shorts and black stilettos.

"I so don't like poker." she replied through gritted teeth

"You're only mad cause you lost a bet."

"As much as I hate to say this... as much as I hate this I hate not sticking to my word more. I will be back." she said walking out the room.

Raven hated having to wear a Beast Boy fan girl getup and playing rock band with Beast Boy and Cyborg but, she had to do it.

A little while later Beast Boy entered the room to see Cyborg laughing at Raven as she stand in front the TV wearing a olive green tube top with Beast Boy's #1 Fan Girl written across the front, a pair of really short shorts, and black stilettos.

"Lost a bet Raven?" Beast Boy asked with one of those stupid grins Raven loved. Yes its true Raven was in love with Beast Boy.

"Yes." she said with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Yeah and she gets to play rock band with us to" Cyborg said attempting to pull himself together.

"I need some tea." she told them walking towards the kitchen part of the common room.

Raven reentered the living area to see Rock Band already set up.

"Oh joy ." she told them sarcastically

"Here Raven" Beast Boy told her handing her one of the two microphones.

"Thanks?...Wait I'm singing?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy told her with a blush across his cheeks

"What are you nervous about?"she asked examining the microphone.

"Just the fact that I have never seen you without your leotard and cloak on."

"Why does that make you nervous?"

"Stop Grass Stain before you put your foot in your mouth she is already ticked off." Cyborg call from behind the drums.

"That would be a good idea" Raven said sitting on the coffee table gaming controller in her hand scrolling through the song list.,"one other question...who in Azerath uploaded these song?"

(A/N: I know u cant upload songs to the game Rock band but I don't care its my fan fic anyway)

"...me"Beast Boy said shyly adjusting the guitar strap.

"I'm so about to get my revenge"she said taping the A button on the game controller selecting the song

Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee.

"You know thats a duet right Rae...ven?"

"Sure do", she said grabbing the microphone stand and putting the other microphone on it standing it up in front of Beast Boy who was a few feet to her left still messing with his guitar strap. "and you better hope you're multi talented"

"I have to sing?" He asked trying to hide his joy but almost failing miserably. Cyborg couldn't help himself he fell off the chair he was seated on clutching his mechanical sides from laughing so hard.

Raven gave him on of her stop-laughing-before-i-kill-you-and-make-sure-no-one-finds-the-body looks.

When he realized she was glaring at him he shut up almost immediately.

"Fine" Beast Boy almost whined doing a pretty good job of hiding his excitement. He was truly over joyed that he got to sing a _love_ song with Raven the one he _loved_.

"Ready?" she asked while holding the microphone up to her mouth.

"Yeah" both boys stuttered.

"Good." she said just as the opening of the song started to play.

"_Don't go breaking my heart" _Beast Boy started his voice was surprisingly...dare she say it beautiful._  
__"I couldn't if I tried" _Raven picked up hitting every note with perfection_  
"Honey if I get restless" _He said slightly shocked at Raven's vocal skills_  
"Baby you're not that kind" _She said regaining his attention__

"Don't go breaking my heart"  
"You take the weight off me"  
"Honey when you knock on my door"  
"I gave you my key"

"Nobody knows it"  
"When I was down"  
"I was your clown"  
"Nobody knows it"  
"Right from the start"  
"I gave you my heart"  
"I gave you my heart"

"So don't go breaking my heart"  
"I won't go breaking your heart"  
"Don't go breaking my heart"

"And nobody told us"  
"Cause nobody showed us"  
"And now it's up to us babe"  
"I think we can make it"

"So don't misunderstand me"  
"You put the light in my life"  
"You put the sparks to the flame"  
"I've got your heart in my sights"

By the time the song endedboth titans where staring into each others eyes. Beast Boy and Raven where

broke from their trance by three other titans clapping loudly. Starfire and Robin had awoke when they heard the sound of Raven singing with Beast Boy. They had been watching the two total opposites sing the same love song. Robin was still in shock that some how managed to get Raven on the game, not to mention the clothes she was wearing, by the time the song was over but applauded any way despite his state of shock.

"I've got to go meditate." Raven told them because it was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Okay Raven but come down later ill have break fast made later and the bet isn't off yet." He told her as she hurried out the door to her room.


	2. True Feelings

**A/N:****Hey all I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I'm sorry I still love you and all but sometimes you get sidetracked with 7****thgrade homework (especially with math XP). My math teacher is really tough but I love her. Any way... I'm doing a lot of loving today aren't I. Well on with the story. Also characters extremely OOC.**

Raven sat in her room holding the small gold plated locket Beast Boy had given her last Christmas to her chest.

"Why do I have these powers? I want nothing more than to be able to tell him and his head not blown off." A silent tear slid down her cheek followed by a soft sniffle. She then set the locket down on her night stand with great care. She then let out a low sigh ,straightened up her posture, and started off towards her bedroom door when she herd a knock at the door. Not a loud obnoxious knock she usually herd from the person behind the door but a low knock that could only be herd if you where awake. Her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Maybe in a few minutes but not now she couldn't handle it.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she said from behind the door. 'God I'm going soft' she thought to herself.

"Rae, you kind of ran off. I was just making sure you where ok."

"I'm fine Beast Boy." She said slightly more annoyed then planed.

"God Raven, I'm just worried about you." Beast Boy said to her through the door. She slid open the door to reveal a tear stained face.

"Why would you be worried about me, Beast Boy?" She said barley above a whisper.

"Let me come in and ill tell you." Raven figured it might be worth it so she opened the door all the way and turned towards her bed to sit down. Beast Boy looked at her for a second then at the floor.

"You can sit down on the bed if you like?" She said slowly trying not to sound too out of character. Beast Boy ventured over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Continue." she said staring out the window and into the crystal blue bay. Then twiddling with the edge of her cloak.

"The reason I'm worried is that ....um mm...... ....I... well I mean I. What the heck. You can kill me later." he said as he leaned a little closer.

"What do you mean kill you ......?" she was cut of by feeling a warmth on her right cheek. Then it stopped and Beast Boy was about to get up when he felt her pull back on his uniform. Their lips met this time more deep a passionate than the one before. Beast Boy slowly snaked his arms around her as she slid hers behind his neck. They sunk into the kiss. Beast Boy then realized something in the corner of his eye.

"Raven..." They stopped kissing momentary.

"Yea" she asked looking into his eyes

"Your cloak, its . . . changing colors!" he said pointing at he cloak with the hand that once lay on her hip. She looked over.

"It is!" She ran over to her cloak she touched the soft silk like fabric and it stopped on the mossy green color similar to Beast Boy's skin.

"We have to go to Nevermore!"

**A/N: Sorry I had a really bad writers block but im healing ohhh sorry about the lenth and all but i promise the next chapter will be extended. Special thanks to my first 3 reviewers I LOVE YA'LL!!!**


	3. Nevermore

**A/N: Hey its me again and I know how much u just Adore my stories, right? LOLWait u don't? NO! Well Im gonna change that! Lol I know i haven't written much and I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans come on lets cry together!**

**_Chapter 3: Nevermore_**

Raven reached for her meditation mirror and took it in her hands. "Are you ready, Beast Boy?" she asked him. Her eyes searching for his but failing sense his head was down in a shameful manor. "Are you okay?" she asked walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder lovingly.

"Huh?" he asked the second her hand touched him the shock it sent through his body brought him back from his dreamlike state .

"Are you okay?" she repeated for him.

"oh yeah, sorry, Rae." he pause momentarily waiting for her to scold him for calling her Rae when she didn't he loosened up abit and continued, "It's just that this is all happening so fast. I mean, I've dreamed of this day for years but, I don't know. I mean I love you, I really do, to no end. But I'm so confused."

"Well, what are you confused about?" she asked by this time she had sat down and there hands had interlocked with her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. The mirror had been set on the nightstand next to her locket.

"Well for one, Are we going to tell the others?" he asked running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"I really don't know. Maybe we should. Because our vacation is coming up in a week or so and we will most likely be together the entire time while Star and Robin are of 'hiking'. While Cyborg is fishing by the lake. Leaving us together." Raven told him snuggling into his chest a bit more.

"Good point, but lets not tell them just yet we'll not till we visit Nevermore. Deal?" he asked

"Deal."

"Okay, next question. Are we official?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course." she said with a small smile but a smile none the less.

"Great I'm so happy." he said with a smile from ear to ear showing of his trademark fang Raven loved.

"Me too. Okay next question." she said bringing one arm around his waist while the other stayed locked in his.

"um . . . Where do we go from here?" he asked moving his hand from her hand and down to her lower back rubbingin small circles. He herd her gasp then sigh contently when he did this. Making a small smile grace both their faces.

"Well, first we go to Nevermore. Then, we find my emotions and talk to them find out whats up with my cloak. Finally, we return with all the answers and decide whether to tell the others or not." she finished with a sigh when Beast Boy rubbed that certain spot again. Making him chuckle to himself quietly.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Shouldn't we get started?" he asked no really wanting her to get up.

"Yes" she said burying her face in his chest.

"Why arn't we?" He asked knowing the answer all to well.

"Cause I don't wanna move." She responded in a mumble. If wasn't for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't of heard it.

"Well I don't want to either but if we leave now we can get back before dinner so you cuddle with me as much as you want. Do we have a deal?" he asked her softly still rubbing her back.

"Yeah I guess. But you're so warm." She said as she sat up slowly regaining her posture. She reached over Beast Boy for her mirror. "Azarath, Mertrio, Zynthos!" When she finished saying her famous mantra a big black claw came out the mirror wrapping itself around Beast Boy and Raven, dragging them in the mirror. They both closed their eyes tight. When they opened them they where on the middle of a rock in the center of nowhere.

"Umph!" Beast boy said as he landed.

"You're gonna have to work on your landing." Raven replied before stopping dead in her tracks, tears streaming down her face. This did not go unnoticed by Beast Boy.

"Rae, whats wrong? Tell me please before I have to hyperventilate." Beast Boy whined before stopping and giggling. "Wow, I know a big word. AWESOME."

"Beast Boy! We have to get back to the tower and _quick_. " Grabbing his hand and repeating her mantra once again they were in her room.

"Rae, whats going on? You kind of freaked me out back there." he asked.

Grabbing her mirror then examining it she replied, "I know whats going on and if im correct my mirror will crack in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." and as on cue the mirror cracked down the center.

"Rae, If your mirror is cracked then how will we figure out this giant mess of a problem?"

"Easy, I know, and I can tell you in one plural word." a grin then turned into a full blown smile.

"What? Tell me, please I'm dieing here."

"Soulmates. Beast Boy in Azerath when one person falls in love with their soulmate their powers detach from their emotions. In a simple summary I can express myself freely! See smile."

"...So that means..." He trailed off but before she could ask what he was thinking of he lifted her off the floor and spun her around in a complete circle kissing her when he put her back down.

"What was that for?"

"Being perfect." he said kissing her with all the passion he could manage.

"Sure, sure" she replied, "lets get back down there before Cy comes looking for us."

"Yeah, we need to."


	4. Secrets Suck!

**Author's Note: Hey y'all Wat's up. I wrote most of this in American History, Math, and Life Science classes. So I have the story but it took a while to upload cuz my laptop hates me. And My big computer has a virus. Okay I'm lieing but I dont realy have much time because Im planning my 13th birthday crap. Sorry! I OWN NOTHING. OH and I Wanted to say Happy Valentines Day..... And any other holiday I may have missed. Now on wit ze zoree.**

**Hidden Love  
Chapter 3: Keeping it a Secret**

Walking back to the common room wasn't as easy as it had seemed at first. Raven was constantly self conscious, mostly because of the fan girl git up she was still in, but also because of they --as of an hour and a half ago-- a couple. Beast Boy was constantly feeling the need to toss his arm nonchalantly over her shoulder or around her waist. She could feel the love and longing radiating off of him.

When they reached the common room doors Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"We're going to keep this a secret for the time being, okay?" she asked him quietly.

"On one condition." he informed her pointing to his olive green cheek.

"There's always a catch." she mumbled to herself before standing on her toes to reach his cheek, pecking it lightly. " Scene when have you been tall?"

"I hit a few growth spurts over the past three months." He explained quietly in a whisper bending down slightly kissing her on her forehead. "I love you." he told her for the second time that day.

"You too." she clarified and with that they then entered the common room.

"Hey, Y'all want any breakfast?" Cyborg called from the kitchen area of the main common room.

"I'll make my own _meat free _breakfast, thanks anyway." Beast boy replied heading over to the kitchen.

"What about you, Rae. Want some _real _food?"

"No thanks, Cyborg. I'll just stick with some tea." She replied walking gracefully to the counter edge closest to her beloved boyfriend, hopping up to sit on the edge. Even she new they couldn't keep this up for long. Whenever Beast Boy would brush up against her leg or arm she could feel her cheeks grow red. The morning continued in it's usual routine. . . For the most part.

"Cy, you know you would love tofu, that's why you won't try it." Beast Boy stated shoveling a large fork full of tofu eggs into his mouth.

"Sure, Broccoli Head, That's it." Cyborg replied, his voice dripping withsarcasm. "But if you really believe that then you wouldn't mind testing that theory." Cyborg was suddenly serious. He lifted his head to look up at Raven who was still perched atop the counter peacefully; sipping a warm cup of tea and had a piece of toast with the upper right-hand-corner nibbled away, and was flipping absentmindedly through a volume of Starfire's _Seventeen _magazine that she had found lying by a note explaining that she and 'boyfriend Robin' had gone off to the 'mall of shopping'. She looked up sensing a pair of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked taking another sip of her, honey sweetened, tea.

"You wanna do us a favor?" Cyborg asked taking another gulp of orange juice.

"Well that all depends on what do you plan on making me do?"

"Well Beast Boy and I were wondering if you could taste a bite of some of Green Bean's tofu eggs and tell us what you think." Cyborg stated. He had a smug smile on his face because he knew Raven wouldn't go for it. Raven on the other hand would have never have gone for it if she wasn't with Beast Boy and the smug look on Cyborg's face was just calling for her to smack it off.

"Sure." she replied calmly setting down her ea and Starfire's magazine, walking over to the breakfast table and settling down in her usual seat across from Beast Boy who was seated next to his best friend.

"Rae you don't have to if you don't want to." Beast Boy told her timidly scooping up a small portion of his remaining tofu eggs and handing it to her.

"It's okay, Beast Boy, I've always wanted to know what they taste like. I've just been to embarrassed and stubborn to ask." This much was true. She had always been curious as to what tofu tasted like, but to her it was like admitting defeat. Slowly and Carefully she took the fork from Beats Boy's gloved hands and bringing it to her moth she bit down softly. Letting the meat substance set on her tongue for a moment before chewing slightly then swallowing. Beast Boy watched in shock and happiness when a small smile graced her lips. He then turned his head towards Cyborg sitting silently, jaw slacked, dumbfounded.

"I have to say imshocked." Raven told the stealing another bite from Beast Boy's plate and putting it in her mouth. "I actually enjoyed that. It has a define taste. Not too bitter, not too sweet. And just the right amount of salt and pepper. Texture, simply amazing. All in all very good." she informed them with a slightly bigger smile than before.

"Thanks. Would you like some, Rae? I think we have some more left." Beast Boy asked her standing up with his, now empty, plate and walking to the sink.

"I'll pass today, but maybe tomorrow, or if I'm hungry for dinner." she said smiling then heading back to the living area of the common room. Picking up her newest book_, Twilight_by: Stephenie Meyer. She had discovered the Sega series on display in the Jump City Mall. She was planning on dragging Beast Boy to go see the movie this weekend, after she finished the vampire story.

"What cha reading?' Beast Boy inquired jumping over the edge of the sofa and tossing his arm over her shoulders.

"I don't mind your arm over my shoulder but what about Cyborg? Isn't he still in the kitchen?"

"Nope no need to worry about that. He went to recharge. He mentions something about his half-human-half-computer brain going into shock." He explained will a chuckle at the end."Once again what are you reading, it actually looks interesting?"

"It's called _Twilight_ its a vampire romance and you're right its very interesting."

"What's it about?" he asked bending down slightly to see what the book may have in store for him.

"It's about a girl, Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. Her parents are divorced so her mother really isnt in the picture." she paused briefly to catch his reaction. She didn't seem to be boring him so she continued," Bella is seventeen and in high school. She meets a few over friendly guys and a few girl friends. I'm fight at the part where she meets Edward Cullen." She finished explaining the relaxed her head against his toned chest. She felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked slightly confused.

"It sounds just like that movie, _Twilight,_you know the one that came out like a month ago. The one Star wanted to go see but when Robin told her it was a 'Raven and Beast Boy' type movie and she flat out refused to watch it. 'For I shall be having the nightmares for a extended time.' Yeah it sounds like that one." He explained waiting for her to agree but when she chuckled then smacked him, he was shocked.

"What was that for?" He inquired rubbing the spot where her hand came in contact.

"You Moron!" she explained,"That's the movie!"

"Oh, he he he, sorry. But come on, I'm your boyfriend don't I get some slack with the name calling and violence?" He asked still rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." she told him simply.

"Well lets make a new habit and pray it stays."he told her leaning to where Raven was beneath him. Taking the book in her hand and tossing it carefully on the floor.

"Oh, and that would be?" she asked seductively.

"This." he stated simply before placing his hands on either side of her hips, holding her in place and catching her lips in the most passionate kiss he could manage. Raven felt her breath caught in her throat. She felt sparks. It was one of those kisses you could read about in books and stories but never actually know what it feels like until you feel it for yourself. Sinking into the kiss she let her arms slip around his neck deepening the kiss. After a few short moments both Beast Boy and Raven were breathing in short pants. Beast Boy was the first to dive back in. He was just about to ask permission into her mouth when his enhanced hearing picked up footsteps a few meters from the common room doors. He raised his head over the edge of the couch.

"Why did you stop?" she asked moving her hands from his neck down to the collar of his uniform, pulling him down half-way before hearing the footsteps for herself and stopping. "Shoot," she whispered. "Soon, we'll tell them. But for now, we act normal. Well as normal as a half demon girl and a animal man can get."

"Fine!" he growled playfully then kissing her quickly on her cheek then forehead.

"We'll finish this tonight."

"Promise?" he asked skeptically.

"Promise." she informed him. He got up hesitantly. Raven curled up with her book while Beast Boy downloaded more songs to Rockband. When Robin and Starfire entered the common room everything seemed normal.

"Greetings Friends! We have just arrived from the most wonderful shopping experience yet. Boyfriend Robin has accompanied me to a many newly discovered stores. Such as Hollister, American Eagle, and Aeropastale. Oh and Friend Raven tomorrow would you mind accompanying me to a new store called Hot Topic?"

"Sure Star. Sounds fun" When this sentence left her lips both Beast Boy and Robin's jaws dropped.

Starfire, still oblivious to the guys' reactions, now hovering a few feet in the air, rejoiced with happiness. "This will be the best Saturday of you're life."

"It may make the list." Raven replied, a small smirk finding its way to her lips.

"Oh Friend Raven, I will make the honor of the girl scouts, this will be on your "list" of best days." She held her pinkie finger towards Raven.

Smiling a pleasant smile she wrapped her own pinkie finger around Starfire's. "I'll hold you on that."

"Yay! Friend Raven, I shall take my shower. Then I will come back and we shall have a slumber party in the common room with the whole team. Is that okay with you, Boyfriend Robin?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Robin replied, still in shock from Raven's surprise answer.

Starfire floated out the room leaving Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy alone.

"What?" She asked innocently noticing her teammates' stares.

"Don't 'what?' us, Rae." Beast Boy replied. "Tofu eggs _AND _now shopping with Star? Ever I'm starting to question your sanity."

"Well if i can express my emotions freely, no strings attached, I might as well do it thoroughly."

"You can?! Sense when?! How did this happen?!" Robin was firing off questions faster then the speed of sound.

"Chill out, Boy Wonder. Yes, I can. Since today about two, maybe three hours ago, more perhaps. And we discovered the cure to my emotions being attached to my powers."

"Wait, hold up, _WE_?"

"Beast Boy and I? Yes." she replied looking around for her beloved, who was, to her surprise, digging around the refrigerator, butt in the air. A quiet giggle escaped her lips.

"Okay, today has officially been the weirdest and scariest day on record." He stated simply before heading to his room.

Raven walked sneakily to the spot where Beast Boy was standing before waiting for him to stand up. When he did she pounced him from behind making him stumble forwards. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Releasing a chuckle he said, "Nice to see you too."

He let out a low moan when she brought her soft lips to his olive neck and jaw line, nipping here and there.

"Rae your not helping me--" but before he could he could finish she was at the counter next to him making a fresh cup of tea.

Beast Boy then realised why she stopped so suddenly, Cyborg was coming down the hall. He when he caught her looking up at him. He mouthed a quick 'You'll pay for that'. Raven flashed him one of the most beautifulsmiles he had ever see her with, before mouthing back a 'Go ahead and try'. 'Oh I will.' he returned sending her a toothy grin, fang poking through his lip.

"Hey Y'all. I've repaired my brain. So please, no more shockers today, okay?" Cyborg told them.

"Sure, sure. Hay Cy, did you know Raven can show her emotions now?" Beast Boy shot at him quickly.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that while I go eat dinner, then work on the T-car."

And he did exactly that.

"You want some Rae?" Beast Boy asked sliding a plate Infront of her.

They finished up their early supper. Heading to there room to change.


	5. Scary Movies

**AN: read bottom for authors note at end.**

Chapter 5: Scary Movies

Raven searched ruthlessly for her tight fitting black tank top and forest green shorts. When she finally found them her black slippers decided to go missing. She was searching under her bed, in the forward dog position, reaching for her slippers, when her beloved knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called to him. He walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"Wow, Rae. I could get used to this." He told her cocking his head to the left so he could get a better view. She turned her head quickly sending him a playful death glare. " I was telling the truth. I _really _like those mini shorts." he said flashing her a goofy smile. Then trotting over to the edge of her bed, taking a seat. When Raven finally managed to get over the slippers she stood up and settled herself on Beast Boy's lap.

"Hey, Rae, you might not want to do that." he told her wrapping his sleeveless arms around her midsection.

"Why are you excited, alert, cocky (**an: Ha ha I used that one the other night**) , or maybe a little turned on?" she asked slipping on her slippers, grinding slightly against his hips.

"Yes," he groaned, "and these animal like urges are _not_ helping." She giggled a bit then tried to get up only to have his grip strengthen. "Not yet. I'm trying to settle myself down." he explained. She listened to him and relaxed into his shirtless chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing gently. When she giggled he figure he had found her spot. As to make sure he repeated the action only with slightly more pressure. This time she gasped then moaned. Oh yeah, he defiantly found her spot, her weakness.

"Beast Boy," she moaned loudly. "Please, love, stop. You're not making this easy for me." she said leaning back into him.

"I told you I would get you back." he told her playfully.

"Yeah, I'm aware, oh God!" she gasped. "But can we finish this after the movie?" she asked stopping every few words to release a gasp or moan.

"Sure." he said sadly letting her go.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. Soon we will tell them and we can do all this out in the open." she told him lovingly placing a hand on his cheek, cupping it, and guiding his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for a moment or so before stopping.

"Come on, Rae. Lets go before they send a search party." he said standing up.

"Wait. If you call me Rae then what do I get to call you."she asked tugging on his hand.

"What about. . . Gar?" he asked nervously.

"Gar?" she raised an arched eyebrow.

It's short for Garfield" he told her, "Lets just say my parents must have wanted people to embarrass me to the death."

"Garfield?" she giggled, " You mean like the cute sarcastic cat in the Sunday Comics? Thats your real name? My boyfriend is named after the only comic I even bother with." Raven Chuckled a bit before flinging her hand over her mouth.

"Please, Rae. Don't make fun of me." Gar begged.

"I'm not it's just the irony." she explained trying not to laugh.

"What irony?" he asked.

"Think about it. You can change into the same adorable little cat in the comics, you're funny when you don't try to be, and you have the same cute name. Do you get it now?" she couldn't hold it any longer, she burst into a fit of laughter. To him, her laugh sounded like the tinkling bells of an angel.

"It is kind of funny, isn't it?" he smiled to himself.

"Okay I think I'm good." Raven stated before walking towards the door. "Are you coming, Gar?" she asked him.

"Of course, lets go." he walked out behind her, shutting and locking the door.

When they got to the common room they saw that Starfire had set up a pallet of blankets in front of the coffee table. The pillow were propped up against the table itself, which held and assortment of sodas, chips, and candy bars. Raven glanced over to see Robin and Starfire sitting close together, his arm comfortable draped nonchalantly over her shoulders.

"This looks like a slumber party to me." Raven stated bluntly taking a seat no the pallet. Beast Boy walked over to where she was sitting and looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "I don't see why not." she simply stated. He then sat beside her lounging out with his hands behind his head. Raven lay next to him.

"Robin you may play now." Starfire said softly.

When the movie started at first it was a typical scene and was quickly over when the couple making-out was attacked. Then the actual story began. The movie was very scary even for Raven. She had no clue how Star and Rob managed to pass out halfway through it. Sense the other two were sleeping, Raven snuggled into Gar's side. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her. At the end of the movie the group of people managed to kill all but one of one of the alien monsters, setting up the next movie. Raven sat up, propping herself up with her elbows to look at for Robin and Star (still asleep), next she looked for the big digital clock; it reads 11:23pm.

"I don't feel like getting up to go to the bedroom." Raven whispered flatly relaxing back on Beast Boy's chest.

"Thats fine, I'll carry you." With that said he picked her up and walked to her room. She snaked her arms around his neck.

When he reached the door she typed in the code. The door opened quickly after recognizing the security code. Gar walks over to her bed setting her down gently. When she patted the bed lightly motioning for him to climb in with her he didn't complain. He just held up one finger motioning for one second to close and lock the door, which she allowed. He then lifted the covers so he could get under them. After he got comfortable, she snuggled in closer to him resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. His right arm rested comfortably on her hip and lower back while the other snaked itself around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Gar. I love you."

"G' night, Rae." he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

**::Author's Note::**

**Hey guys, Don't shoot me please.**

**I'm sorry truly sorry.**

**I had everything written down and I'm currently to chapter 7 in actual rough drafts.**

**I need to type those up.**

**Also check out my other stories.**

**F.Y.I : the Avatar: The Last Air Bender on is really bad and I need to redo it.**

**Which I am.**

**Not now.**

**But I'm going to.**

**Any way Read and Review.**

**P.S.**

**My new nickname is Bunnie.**

**Don't ask so I may change it.**

**Well thanks.**


	6. These Tears I Cry

**Author's Note: At the bottom. Also you already know I don't own Teen Titans or the characters so why the hell must I say it aloud. I don't freakin' own the Teen Titans or the characters. This is FanFiction for _fans._**

**Chapter 6: These Tears I Cry**

Raven felt the warm rays of the sun oh her face, awaking her to the feeling of two strong arms around her midsection. Turning over to see her beloved Garfield still sleeping peacefully. She heard a rumble like sound coming from his chest. Placing her ear against the area in which she heard it come from, it came. She giggled quietly, he purrs.

"Good morning, Baby." Raven heard Gar say to her.

"Good morning, Gar." she told him snuggling into his chest.

"What time is it?" he asked kissing the crown of her head.

"6:30 am." she told him, "We need to get up."

"Ha ha, you're funny." he said closing his eyes yet once again.

"I'm not kidding, Gar." she clarified to him getting up and walking to her closet.

"Why are you even getting dressed, you always have your tea and meditate before you get dressed for the day."

"Shopping with Star. Remember?" she asked him.

"Oh, yeah." he exclaimed in a whisper, slapping his forehead with his palm. "Duh!"

"Yeah, duh. Now where are those jeans?" Raven was now talking to herself. "Aha! Found them."

She pulled out a pair of ripped, dark blue, skinny jeans setting them on her bed. She walked back to her closet and pulled out a tight fitting black t-shirt. She threw it over her shoulder then went back to digging. She managed to find a pair of black, white, and black converse sneakers. She walked back over to her bed to see a green cat sleeping quietly on her jeans.

"Gar, you are aware it's hard for me to kiss you when you're a cat." She laughed when as on cue Garfield woke up and turned back to his human form, looking at her with love filled eyes. She quickly pulled her jeans out from underneath him before he could settle back down on them, setting them on her desk. Turning back to him seeing him with the face. She walked over to him straddling his lap and kissing him with a heated passion. She felt him shyly drag his tongue across the surface of her bottom lip, asking permission for entry. When she complied without hesitation he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He memorized each detail of her mouth with care and love. But with care and love came just a bit of lust. As much as Raven wanted to let him, she couldn't, not yet. She pushed him back on the bed and sat there for a minute giving him a minute to 'settle down'. After a couple minutes she kissed him once more on the lips before getting up and headed to her private bathroom.

Gar waited quietly for Raven, still breathing hard, and familiarized himself with her room. He looked over to her night stand and saw the locket that he had given her almost two years ago.

"How do I look?" Raven asked while turning in a full 360 degrees circle.

"Would you throw me out the window if I said hot?" he asked flirtatiously.

"I'm afraid I couldn't." she said looking down at her feet her face turning a light shade of red.

"It's settled then. You look hot." he said smiling his famous smile. "You think Starfire will let me hitch along. I need some new jeans."

"Why?" she asked with the curiosity in her voice not well hidden.

"I . . . Um . . . Kinda . . . Tore them with the last whole "The Beast" thing." He said while using his fingers to make air quotations around 'The Beast'.

"Okay, I can ask her I'm sure she won't mind." Raven got up from where she was leaned against the wall to got sit by Gar. She saw the locket in his hand. "Hey , can you help me put that on?" she asked him.

"Sure, turn around." She did as she was asked. He carefully clasped the necklace together. "You look beautiful." he told her, "Though I would love to get it monogrammed for you."

"What do you mean monogrammed?" she inquired.

"I mean, like let me get our initials etched into it."

"I guess I could let you. But what if the others see it?" she asked him.

"Tell 'em it's a friendship thing." he said softly. Raven chuckled softly.

"What's wrong, Love?"Gar asked hugging her to him.

"Nothing." she told him. Feeling him circle his hands around her waist she she leaned into him further.

"You look beautiful, Raven. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Really?"

"Really." he kissed the top of her head, "Now I need a shower. Do you mind if I use yours?" he inquired.

"I don't mind." She replied walking out to get her tea.

"Thanks" he called out.

When Raven walked back into her room she heard the water running from her private bathroom. She sat down on the side of bed where Garfield had slept that night , picking up _Twilight_ and reading from where she left off. As she read she listened for the shower to cut off so she could go and get for the day as in making her hair at least half-way decent. Less than fifteen minutes later the water cut off, causing her to look up. He wore nothing but a pair of cargo shorts and a button up purplish colored polo with all buttons undone. His hair, still damp, stuck out in every possible direction. Water dripped from his hair going down his neck. Raven was peaking at him from over the top of her book. He wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for her pinkish cheeks.

"I saw you ogling me, Rae. Just give it up." he said looking at her with a cocky grin.

"Who said I was ogling? Maybe I was simply enjoying the view." she stated simply, never looking up from her book.

"Oh really?" he paused crawling on the bed.

"Yes really, now if you don't mind, I'm hungry and my favorite chef is busy with unnecessary flirting."

"Oh so no longer am I your boyfriend but I'm also your own personal chef?" Gar wondered playfully.

"Thats right!" she exclaimed. " Now Bob lets tell him what he's won. Now that his break is over he can get back to work." she told him pushing him playfully down and standing up.

"Come on. Well it looks like my baby's being persistent today." he sighed pulling her back to sit on the bed.

"Hell yeah I'm being persistent. I'm a half-Demon with one damn attitude." she laughed

"You got that right. But thats why I love you, you're not like other girls. No blonde hair or blue eyes. In fact your hair is the most beautiful shade of violet I have ever seen, and your eyes, oh God, those gorgeously amazing amethyst eyes. And the best part is it's completely natural, no purple dye for your hair, no colored contacts for the eyes I wouldn't mind waking up to everyday for the rest of my life. Because, Raven, I'm in love with you and I won't be falling out anytime soon." When he was done with his speech Raven was looking into the forest green eyes of the person who had just admitted that he was in love with her. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. Taking her hand she timidly placed it on his cheek. He took his hand placing it over hers, brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them ever so gently.

"I love you to, Gar. So, so much." was all she could say before she brought their lips together, closing the small gap between them. Two tears dripped gracefully from her eyes and traveled down her cheek, only to be stopped by Garfield's bare hand.

"It's all true." He whispered sweetly yet assuringly, "There is no need to cry, but if you need to, please, let it out. All of it. " Kissing her head gently he leaned back against the head board of her bed. Raven laying atop him, her head on his chiseled chest crying softly to herself. This was the first time in over 10 years. Yeah she hadn't cried scene she was 6. But now she could, so she did. Raven cried tears for her, her mother, her mentor, and for the team. All the pain and misery she put them in, and no matter how many times they told her that it wasn't her fault, she just new that 'The Prophecy' was the one weight on her shoulders that would never be lifted. And finally she cried tears of joy. These tears were for what Beast Boy a.k.a Garfield Mark Logan had said. She new he thought they were moving to fast (which he did), but she and he had been friends since they met. They Maybe they weren't the kind of friends like you see on T.V., you know. The ones where the guy and girl who were always secretly in love with each other, which is why they were always together. No that wasn't the kind of relationship they had before the confession. They were the type of secret lovers who were happy with what she liked to call a 'Silent' relationship because they enjoyed being in each other's presence. Like now for example, they weren't making-out, no far from it. They were simply in each others arms. And enjoying every minute of it.

**::Author's Note::**

**WARNING CURSING MAY BE USED**

**Okay first off I'm kinda pissed.**

**Excuse my French in this author's note.**

**Someone sent me this private message saying that the disclaimer must be on _every _chapter.**

**I think not.**

**You already know I don't own own the _Teen Titans _so why must I _always _I always write it.**

**It's a waste of energy and space.**

**I have a freakin' FanFiction story to write.**

**I don't have the time.**

**Alright it's out of my system.**

**Also I want to thank my fans and a very special thanks to Mrs Maxim de Winter for being such a hard ass on me.**

**I needed it.**

**I understand where she was coming from.**

**But also she must understand that the way Raven acts was just a theory and plus I needed a way to get her upset so BB could come and save the day.**

**Anyway if you have any questions leave comments and I will personally answer it on my profile.**

**Thank you.**

**Love,**

**Bunnie a.k.a Devious Rose**


	7. It Was Her Choice

**A/N: Okay, not really the real authors note is at bottom, as always. I'm in a bit of a better mood today. Also I'm sorry I started updating quickly then totally stopped. Go to this link to find out why. .com/AlexisL937. If this doesn't work I'll put it on my profile. **

**Chapter 7: It Was Her Choice**

**Garfield Mark Logan POV**

I sat there holding my own personal angel in my arms. She was crying softly crying and I was just fine with letting her let it out. I knew that I shouldn't have told her that. Not that it wasn't true, because it was, completely. But maybe we were moving to fast. I mean I love her, with all my being. I really do but she just got her emotions detached from her powers, and she is starting to get used to using them. Maybe I was dumping all of this on her to quickly. At that thought I instinctively pulled her in closer to me. It shocked me slightly when she wrapped her arms around my waist and burying her perfect face in my chest.

"It's okay, Raven. Cry it all out, My Love." I told her softly rubbing small circles in her back. After a hour or so she had fallen into a silent sleep.

"Guess using her emotions tires her out." I whispered to myself quietly before trying to get up to fix her some tea. Bad thing, well not really except when you are trying to help her without being noticed, she cuddles in her sleep. It was adorable, but my sudden movement woke her.

"Beast Boy?" she moaned almost like a whisper.

"Yeah, Rae?" I asked her stroking her hair softly.

"Where are you going? Stay with me." she mumbled pulling me closer to her.

"I'm going to make you breakfast and tell Star that you're gonna hold off on shopping till tomorrow. I'll be back, I promise." I told her hugging her tightly. "Shh, go back to sleep."

"If I'm going back to sleep, I'm not sleeping in jeans." She stated a little more awake now. I watched as she reached over and grabbed a t-shirt of mine that was laying on the floor. And, unbelievably changed in front of me.

"Rae, I'm still in the room. If you wanted privacy you could have asked. I don't like invading your space." I told her as she crawled back into bed.

"It's okay, Gar. I trust you." she pecked me on the cheek before laying back down.

"Get some rest, Love." I told her before leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

"I will, don't worry. Oh and Gar." she finished with a yawn.

"Yes Raven?" I asked.

"I love you, Garfield Mark Logan." She smiled before relaxing into the bed.

"I love you too, Rae. Forever and for always." I gave her a real kiss then walked to the door. Smiling at her as I closed and locked the door. I walked down to the common room and into the kitchen area humming the tune to one of my favorite songs, The Bad Touch aka Discovery Channel by The Bloodhound Gang. No matter how graphic or sexually vulgar it may be I still seem to enjoy it. I reached into the cabinet and grabbed my skillet and Raven's tea kettle. Placing them on the stove heating the water and pulling out all the ingredients for my healthy, meat free, omelet with cheese. I may be a vegetarian but I'm _not _vegan. I love ice cream too much. ICE CREAM! The only sure-fire way to cheer her up. I think... Hey, it's worth a shot. Gonna have to remember that. I was careening around the kitchen like a chicken without it's head. Though I did a pretty a good job if I do say so myself. And I remembered the ice cream. I was on the roll today. Sorry, couldn't keep the cockiness in any longer. Walking down the hall with everything on a black tray. I slowly pushed her door open, peeking inside. She was still sound asleep. Thats when I heard her talk.

"Gar?" she mumbled softly.

I was about to reply to her when I herd her giggle softly. The first thing that passed through my mind was how cute she was when she talked in her sleep, but what really got to me was that she was dreaming about me. I set the table tray on the in table. I then knelt down to her level looking at her closed eyes.

"Rae?" I call to her quietly. Her eyes flutter softly before opening. "Good afternoon, My Love." She smiles a genuine smile, no teeth showing, but any one of her smiles was genuine to me.

"Good afternoon, Gar." she giggles, "You know I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning."

"And I wouldn't mind waking up to your beauty every morning either."

"You dork." She chuckles.

"Thank you, Babe." he said a crooked smile plastered to his face.

"I don't care if you call me that when we're alone, but say it in front of the others and, soul mate or not, I _will _send you to get my father's blessing." Raven threatened.

"Guess Daddy's gonna have no choice of the matter, because I'm gonna be a good boyfriend and keep my lovely girlfriend happy." I told her nervously.

"Thats what I though." she replied.

"You feel well enough to eat?" I questioned her.

"I'm still a little worn out but I'm sure if you cooked it, it's worth the effort."

I watched as she sat up slowly using myself for support.

"Here try this." I handed her a plate of omelet and stir fried vegetables . Taking a fork, I cut the omelet into bite size pieces for her, before giving it to her to eat.

"Thank you." Raven told me before bringing her food to her mouth, "Sit."

I stood up and walked around the king sized monstrosity of her bed and slowly crawled in. Getting situated and wrapped my other arm around her waist, and bringing her closer to me.

"This is really good, Gar."

"Thanks, Rae" I smiled and wrapped my free arm around her thighs and burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"Stop. . . That tickles." she giggled to me.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." I told her.

"Ha, yeah right. You're breathing down my neck and it's giving me the chills." she said taking another sip of her tea. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I know. Rae,you're probably tried and worn out but I was wondering . . .If we could tell the others? If not it's okay . . ." But she cut me off before I could finish.

"Shh. . .," she told me placing one delicate finger over my lips, "It's okay, I wouldn't mind telling them ."

"Really?" I asked,, hope shining in my voice.

"Of course." she paused, "You'll come shopping with me and Starfire."

"I can do that." I reached over and grabbed the bowl of ice cream for her. "Look what I got you."

"Cute." she said sarcastically.

"I figured it might cheer you up." I told her softly.

"Well it's working." she laughed.

We ate in silence, well she ate but I would occasionally steal a bite or two.

"You ready to go?" I asked her sweetly.

"Only if you are, Gar." she told me, getting up.

Crawling slowly out of bed, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a black fleece blanket.

We walked down the hall, hand in hand, talking quietly to each other. When we reached the common room we walked in as if it was only us.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if I haven't updated I will probability finish my Twilight story. **

**Or redo the Avatar: The Last Airbender one first.**

**Not sure. **

**Go to my profile for my Youtube account info for my reason of being late of updating.**


End file.
